Sherlockula
by Boobunny60
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves don't get along... Sherlock is a vampire, Moriarty is a werewolf, and John is clueless. Can Sherlock keep John safe from Moriarty or on a higher note can he keep himself from sucking John's blood? Sherlock/John slash...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I decided to try writing Vampire Sherlock….**

John was used to the way Sherlock always acted. The detective was always so lively during cases or during the night. At night Sherlock insisted on going out to eat with John or even just taking walks. He was always so bored during the day, always lashing out on the wall with the doctor's gun. When John first met Sherlock he thought it was all a bit strange but he soon got over it and decided that is was normal for a sociopath. He even stopped thinking about Sherlock's excessive use of sun tan lotion. The man was pale and maybe he just liked it that way, maybe that's why he wore so much when they went out (especially on sunny days).

John sat in his chair watching television as usual when there was nothing better to do. Sherlock lay on the sofa bored out of his mind. The sun started to set and night started to appear making Sherlock seem even more restless than before. Sherlock jumped up and looked out the window as the sun disappeared.

"Hungary?" Sherlock asked.

"Starved," John answered turning the television off. They threw on their coats and headed out to grab a bite to eat at Angelo's. While they were there the usual happened; Angelo thought they were a couple and Sherlock didn't seem to care although John still hasn't given up on trying to convince Angelo that they are in fact _not_ dating.

When they got home John was stuffed but once again Sherlock had not eaten. The doctor decided to bother his flatmate about not eating later but in the meantime he decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight," He said walking up to his room.

"Night," Sherlock replied standing at the window. Going out to eat and taking walks always has made John tried. This fact made Sherlock happy for it was easy getting his flatmate to go to bed so he could get something to eat himself.

Sherlock went out in to the night to stalk his prey. He hadn't eaten in days which he was used to because he really didn't want his digestive tract to slow him down but a man had to eat some time. He watched as a middle aged woman walked by alone down a dark street. No one was around so this woman was as good as any. He followed behind her silently stalking through the shadows of the night. She tuned to look behind herself a few times getting a feeling of as though she was being watched but every time she looked behind her there was no one there.

The woman reached the park and decided to go through it to get home faster which made things easier for Sherlock because it would be less likely for someone to be around in the park. Half way through the park the woman looked behind her finding no one there once again but when she turned to keep walking she walked right in to a tall dark figure.

"Oh, sorry-" She started. Sherlock grabbed her arms and without a word he showed his fangs. The woman screamed as he dug in to her neck and sucked her blood. She had a common blood type of O positive. It wasn't his favorite but it would have to do. What he really craved was AB but it wasn't every day he came by that type unless you count John.

Sherlock dropped the woman on to the ground. He drank only one pint of her so there would be no major damage to her. She was even strong enough to run away. He thought there would be no point in killing any humans ecspecially since it would only leave a crime scene and he really didn't feel it was necessary to be bothered by Lestrude about a crime he commited. But if he ever happened to find some one with AB blood the crime scene would be worth it.

John has AB, Sherlock thought. He thought about digging his teeth in to the doctor's neck and sucking that delicious blood. No! Sherlock didn't think about it any longer. He wiped his mouth and went back to the flat.

He got in a few hours after leaving and felt energized by the blood he drank but the feeling didn't last long and he was back to being bored after working on some experiments. He lay on the sofa thinking and the thought of John's blood came back to him. Before Sherlock knew it he was standing at the foot of John's bed licking his lips. His teeth started to show. In the dark his eyes glowed like a cat's eyes.

Sherlock listened to John's steady breathing and moved to the side of the bed. He bent over and smelled the doctor's neck. He smelled so good and probably tested even better. Sherlock decided that maybe he could just take a bite and if John woke up he'd just erase his memory. John could be his slave, after all most vampires had one. Mycroft had a slave whom he called Anthea, so why not make John a slave. Sherlock started to bite down on this flatmates neck when all of a sudden a phone rang.

John opened his eyes to find no one there, although it felt as though someone was there. He lifted his phone up to his face to see who was calling, it was Sarah.

"Hello," John said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hello, John, I'm sorry for calling so late but could you do me a favor?" Sarah's voice sounded upset.

"Yeah, okay, are you alright?" John asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just my mum's at the hospital and I need you to cover for me at work," She said pleading.

"Of course I will."

"Thank you so much John," She said a little happier.

"No problem."

"Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

John hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

**Review and let me know what you think but be gentle with me :)**


	2. Crime Scene

**Oh look a new chapter…. :)**

Sherlock gave a sigh of relief when John went back to sleep. He hadn't noticed Sherlock hiding in a dark corner of the room. Sherlock crept up to John's bed once again and looked down at his neck. There was a bead of blood on his neck from where Sherlock had started biting down. The vampire decided not to go any further with _this let's suck John's blood and turn him in to a slave business_. He left the room and decided to work on more experiments.

John woke up at 5 am which was a little early for him since he was used to getting up 2 hours later for work but he had to cover for Sarah. He got ready and walked done stairs for tea. He walked past Sherlock on the sofa and then stopped in his tracks as he entered the kitchen. He thought he saw Sherlock sleeping but not only that, he was sleeping with his head hanging from the sofa and his feet up resting on the wall. The doctor quickly left the kitchen and found his flatmate awake reading a book.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked.

"Um, no, I just-" John started but couldn't finish. He felt that maybe he was just seeing things. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thanks," Sherlock said not looking up from his book. He didn't really care for human food or drinks but it was good to keep up appearances. Speaking of keeping up appearances he felt lucky to wake up in time to get out of his usual upside down sleeping position before John had time to think.

:) :) :)

John had been at work a long time and Sherlock knew why because of the doctor's late night phone call. John hadn't actually told Sherlock that he would be working all day so the detective was expecting a text from the doctor at any moment now. He tossed and turned on the sofa, the room was dark as usual, and he really hated the sun light. Not only could the sun burn him to a crisp, although sun lotion usually took care of that, but it just bothered him. His phone vibrated and he lifted it up to see who it was and as he expected it was John.

_Working late, don't wait up_

_-JW_

As Sherlock put his phone away it vibrated again.

_Sending police car for you_

_-GL_

Sherlock sent a text back.

_I'll take a cab. Send me the address._

_-SH_

:) :) :)

Sherlock looked down at the body. It was in pieces and looked as if a large animal had torn up the body and possibly ate most of it. They were on the country side where it was obvious that no one could hear screams.

"Where's your pet?" Sally asked walking up to the detective. He looked at her with a cold stare that sent shivers down her spine. She walked away not saying another word. Sherlock could have mentioned many things to upset her like the fact he knew she had had a long sleepless night with someone whom he knew was Anderson but he didn't feel like messing with her for this crime scene weighed heavily on his mind.

The animal that had caused this body to be mangled was a very large one and considering the smell he knew exactly what it was. No human could smell the scent but a vampire could. It was the scent of a werewolf.

He recalled it had been a full moon last night but there haven't been werewolves in London in ages. Werewolves were becoming extinct thanks to Mycroft. Werewolves and vampires have never got along. Vampires wanted to control werewolves which the wolves didn't like. So they had been against each other forever and while a werewolf could certainly kill a vampire, vampires easily defeated the werewolves because after all a werewolf doesn't stay a werewolf all month. While the werewolf is human is when the vampires strike.

Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted by DI Lestrade .

"So what do you suppose did this?" The DI asked looking at the bloody body with disgust. Sherlock could tell him the truth, Lestrade wouldn't believe him though. He had to come up with something.

"It appears that a very large animal has done this; one very large animal." Sherlock started.

"Only one?"

"Yes, possibly an escaped zoo animal," Sherlock suggested but it was highly improbably that a large zoo animal could escape unnoticed.

"We'll look in to it," said the DI. Sherlock got on his phone as quick as he could.

_At a crime scene. Werewolf. Suggested escaped zoo animal._

_-SH_

_I'll see what I can do._

_-MH_

Sherlock hated going to his brother when it came to anything at all but Mycroft had the power to make this look like a zoo animal accident. Not too long after texting his brother the DI rushed over to him.

"Well, you were right; there was a sighting of a tiger a few miles from here."

Sherlock wasn't at all surprised at Mycroft's quick work but none the less he had to give his brother some credit for a job well done so he smiled knowing his brother was watching.

:) :) :)

Werewolves weren't just bad for vampires but for humans as well. Werewolves had a habit of killing more humans than vampires. Vampires have always been about lust, companionship, and blood. They usually made a human slave and from that slave they would only drink from them. While with werewolves, they always kill several people every full moon.

The thought of what kind of werewolf Sherlock was dealing with crossed his mind. There was only one body which usually meant that this was no regular werewolf. Werewolves usually eat more than one during the full moon but considering it only had one meant that it wasn't as hungry as it should have been. It could be a werewolf that can change even without the full moon which was rare and was the only reason werewolves still survive today. The werewolf could strike anytime and anywhere.

The next thought Sherlock had took him by surprise. _I better look after John._ Sherlock felt worry creep over him. He felt worried that John could somehow come face to face with the werewolf. Sherlock sat on the sofa sifting his weight side to side. He got up and looked for things to do but the thought of John being eaten and mangled was unsettling. Sherlock couldn't understand why he was so worried; after all, John is just a human. _Nothing but a fragile, defenseless against werewolves, tasty human_. With that last thought Sherlock was out the door and headed to John's work place.


	3. Moriarty

**Hey dudes I just wanted to talk about the whole enslavement thing… I got the idea from a Dracula movie when he enslaved a guy and that guy a habit of eating bugs… Of course I am not going to have bug eating slaves of vampires in my little story… instead I'm going to make the slave thing more of a bond between human and vampire. Anyway, this was betaed by EmeraldStar-goddess :)**

When a human is enslaved by a vampire he/she is bound to that vampire. The human serves every need of the vampire such as quenching their master's thirst or even sexual desires. In return the vampire protects it's human for everything that threatens him/her. The vampire can sense the human from miles away and know exactly how the human is feeling mentally and physically at all times. Most vampires get tired of such a bond and kill their human but some grow to love their human and turn them in to a vampire. In Mycroft's case, he has one human slave, named Anthea, which he has grown to like but hasn't decided if she should be killed or turned once she has out lived her usefulness. One must take careful consideration of turning a human in to a vampire for it can be tiring trying to teach the new vampire the rules of being a vampire and how to be one for that matter.

Sherlock took this in to consideration. If he did in fact turn John in to a slave he could protect him better. John's free will would still be intact but there would always be that sense of constantly wanting to always serve Sherlock. Sherlock walked down the street towards John's work place not able to think of anything else but John. If John was turned in to a vampire they could be together forever and solve cases forever. It would be fun and Sherlock knew that neither one of them would ever get bored. He walked in to the clinic, making his way to John's office and ignoring the protests of the nurses he walked in to find John on the floor.

:) :) :)

John Watson yawned. He was tired from the long hours he'd been working. It was 10 am and he had a long while to go before he could go home. The doctor only wished that he didn't come home to a new case that would keep him up all night for he had enough work as it is. John sat in his chair waiting for the nurse to come tell him that the next patient was ready to see him.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse peaked in.

"Doctor, there is a man that insists on seeing you right away," She said nervously.

"Send him in." John could only think that it was Sherlock which wouldn't surprise him at all. In fact someone completely different stepped in to his office with two large men following behind. "Oh, hello," John said slightly confused. "I thought the nurse said there was only one man wanting to see me."

"Don't mind them Dr. Watson, they're just my body guards," the man said with a grin and taking a seat while the body guards stood. "Jim Moriarty, hi" John stood up and backed away a little. The name Moriarty had been mentioned on two of their previous cases.

"You," John said and it seemed to be the only thing he could say.

"Yes, me, now let me have a look at you." The guards grabbed John by his arms. Moriarty put his hand on the side of the blonde's face and moved his head enough to look at his neck.

"Interesting," He said in amazement. "It seems that Sherlock hasn't claimed you yet although it looks as if he is close." Moriarty eyed the small scab on John's neck where he knew the man was close to being bitten.

"What on earth are you talking about," John gasped as the guards let him go.

"I'd be careful if I were you Dr. Watson, Sherlock seems to be getting a little bite-y." With that said Moriarty started to leave. "Oh and one more thing, leave Sherlock a message." John easily deduced that, that command was directed toward the guards who were now beating him up. One guard held him as the other punched his stomach. With each hit came a grunt of pain and John wondered why the nurses had yet to call the police, although it became obvious that they were threatened to keep their mouths shut. John started to cough up some blood and at this point he was on the floor and the guards were now kicking his stomach and back and soon enough John passed out from a kick to his head.

:) :) :)

"John!" A voice rang out in the distance calling his name. John groaned in pain and opened his eyes to find Sherlock above him. "John, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the doctor said sitting up, holding back his tears from the pain in his ribs. "I think one of my ribs is broken, Ouch! Maybe two" Sherlock helped him up.

"You need a doctor." They went to the hospital leaving only one doctor at the clinic that John felt a little sorry for because there were a lot of patients to be dealt with. John was taken care of in the emergency room. With the beating he got he was lucky to have only two broken ribs and a bad bump on the back of his head among other bruises all over his body. They took a taxi home.

"Who did this to you?" Sherlock asked as he looked under John's shirt to examine the ribs. He really wanted to remove the bandages to get a better look.

"Sherlock!" John shouted as the detective started trying to peak through the bandages. Sherlock stopped but was disappointed.

"I just wanted to see the bruising patterns of broken ribs," Sherlock said with a sigh. John rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you can look at it when we get home." Sherlock smiled and so did John.

"Well?"

"It was Moriarty."

"Moriarty? Odd, I expected a big puzzle of some kind from him. After the last two cases we had involving him, why would he show up at you're work and beat you up." This made both men think hard on the subject and they almost didn't realize the taxi stopping and the driver waiting for his money. John was first to realize they were home. He paid the cabbie and both men entered their flat.

It was only 11:30 am. John really felt he should get back to work but Sherlock already told him he needed to get better at home. Although, Sherlock's true intention was to keep an eye on his flat mate and protect him from harm. Sherlock wasn't sure why he felt this way and after much consideration he decided that it didn't matter why and if he needed would think about it later.

**Next chapter: Sherlock saves John from a werewolf attack! **


	4. werewolf, therecastle

**Thanks for betaing this EmeraldStar-goddess :). Also, thanks so much for all the reviews! I really like reviews cause they make me realize that actual people are reading my story. Oh and EmeraldStar-goddess did not beta this author's note so I caan messpel al i waunt! He He ha ha ho ho! I lika ze cheez u lika ze cheez!**

John didn't tell Sherlock what Moriarty said to him and the detective didn't seem to suspect that there was anything said. John had thought a lot about what was said and he wasn't sure what to think. He wondered what all that stuff about Sherlock being bite-y and John needing to be careful. At the same time of John keeping this a secret Sherlock was keeping dead mangled body a secret from John.

It had been a week since the incident with Moriarty and not much was said about it. John went back to his normal routine and hadn't even noticed that Sherlock had been watching him at all hours of the day and the night. There were dead bodies being found all over London, mangled and thought to be the work of an escaped zoo animal although Lestrade was beginning to suspect there was something more going on. Sherlock didn't tell John he was working on these cases because he didn't want his flat mate involved. The detective seemed to look more tired each day and no matter how much John nagged him about sleeping Sherlock refused to give up on keeping John safe and at the same time trying to make excuses about the mangled bodies.

Tonight was enough for John. He was tired of Sherlock not sleeping and eating enough.

"Sherlock, you need to get some rest," John said with concern in his voice. Sherlock was sprawled out on the sofa looking paler than usual. He had been worried that Moiarty would hurt John if he left his side so he hadn't had any blood in a week. "And you need to get something to eat."

"I'm fine," Sherlock said waving him off.

"No you're not; you look paler every day. I haven't seen you eat or sleep since the Moriarty incident."

"And what? You think that has something to do with my present condition?" Sherlock said in a defensive tone.

"Well, yes, I do." John stood his ground. Sherlock didn't even look at the blonde; he kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"Don't flatter yourself John; I'm simply bored is all."

"Well this is the worst I've seen you yet and for your information I'm not flattering myself rather you admit it or not, you are actually worried about me." John's voice started to rise.

"Oh please, you're just a mere human," Sherlock said on accident fearing that John might catch on.

"And the great Sherlock Holmes isn't human?" John asked in anger. Sherlock didn't answer; he didn't want to slip up in his choice of words worse than he already had. The doctor waited a few moments and when he was sure his flat mate wasn't planning on answering him he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock called.

"Out! I need some air." And with that he was gone. The detective felt frustrated at his flat mate but none the less he grabbed his coat and stalked after him.

John walked down the street and after a while in to a park. The whole time he could feel eyes on him but when he looked around there was no one there.

"Dammit," He said under his breath, he'd forgotten his gun. He felt unsafe in the park with the feeling of eyes on him but he couldn't go back to the flat and Sarah's was out of the question due to her mum being in the hospital. He had nowhere to go. A rustling sound came from some bushes. "Hello?" John called out but there was no answer. He then heard a growl and froze in his tracks wishing he had brought his gun.

Something big stepped out of the bushes. It was a large, grey haired wolf. The only problem with it was that it was three times john's size. It came closer and closer to the doctor.

"Nice doggy," John said backing away. It growled and drooled at the sight of the doctor moving closer, it was only three feet away. John backed up in to something, looking up he found it was Sherlock. "Sherlock, we have to get out of here." The taller man didn't say anything, he didn't even look at the shorter man, and he kept his eyes on the werewolf only a few feet away from them. Sherlock put his arm around John.

"Hold on to me."

"Wha-" John barely had time to ask any questions before they sprung into a tree just as the werewolf pounced on where they were. It was impossible to jump such a high distance but yet there they were. John wasn't sure how his flat mate had jumped so high, his thoughts raced; he didn't even notice his death grip around Sherlock's coat. The werewolf started climbing the tree.

"Hold your breath." John didn't have time to react. They were moving at lightning speed, John could hear the howling of the wolf behind them grow fainter and fainter. He soon realized he couldn't breathe, there was too much air whipping in to his face.

"Sherlock," He choked as he pasted out in to darkness.

:) :) :)

The werewolf tried to keep up with the speeding vampire and his colleague but it was no use. The speed of a vampire was too great so the wolf stopped and howled at the moon in frustration. He hated vampires with a fiery passion of a thousand suns. The howling became a loud roar of anger. The werewolf began to shrink in size, claws becoming nails, fur into hair or disappearing to show skin, and the roar became yelling. A man now stood where the wolf did and his yelling ceased. He was completely naked.

"Moriarty, sir," a voice called behind the naked man. He turned around, and walked to the car waiting for him. The driver handed him his clothes as he got in.

"Let the games begin," Moriarty said with a smile as the driver closed the door.

:) :) :)

Sherlock jumped through a window of his and John's flat holding John close to his body with one arm. He didn't notice that his friend had pasted out moments ago. When they finally got in to the flat it became apparent that John was out like a light. Sherlock quickly laid him on the sofa and listened to make sure the blonde was still breathing, he was.

"John, wake up." The vampire shook John a little until the man opened his eyes.

"Sherlock?" John asked.

"Yes?"

"What happened?" Sherlock sighed. It didn't take a genius to know what happened but then again John could be shocked by the whole event.

"You were about to be attacked by a werewolf but I saved you," Sherlock said simply. He was on his knees on the floor by the sofa, his face inches above John's. John quickly sat up almost hitting their heads together but Sherlock moved out of the way in time before they collided.

"You saved me," John said, everything was coming back to him and the thought of Sherlock's apparent super powers lingered in his mind. "What- How- "John wasn't sure how to bring up the detective's abilities.

"John, I think I should probably tell you," Sherlock started, "I'm a vampire." The doctor sat in silence not sure what to say or even think but what he did say next surprised them both.

"No wonder you're so pale."

**So, it may be a few days until I put another chapter up cause I am graduating high school tomorrow and I gots a party!**


	5. WOW!

**Sorry about the long wait, I will try to update sooner :) Anyway I blame my beta bitch for the long wait, you're a mean head EmeraldStar-goddess!**

Sherlock expected one of two things to happen; John would either fear Sherlock or just not believe him at all. It really always came down to fear or denial and when DI Lestrade found out, it had come to both.

_**Flashback**_

A few years back before John even knew Sherlock, the detective was on a case. The DI came in to Sherlock's flat to give him some important information that was too important to give over the phone. When he had walked in Sherlock was sucking someone's blood. That someone just happened to be a suspect in the case that they were working on although Sherlock knew this person was the killer. The detective also knew for a fact that there was not enough evidence to put the man away so why not just suck his blood and kill him. So, there Sherlock is sucking a man dry and Lestrade walks in to see it happen. The first thing Lestrade did, was stare as Sherlock dropped the body to the floor and wiped blood off his face.

"Sherlock, what the bloody hell is going on here?" The DI asked in confusion. At first Sherlock didn't know how to answer. He'd never had someone walk in on him doing something like this and in a way he felt like a child being caught by his parents with dirty magazines.

"Um, Lestrade, I think maybe now would be the best time to tell you that I'm a vampire." Lestrade stood quietly thinking about what Sherlock just said but the silence in the room didn't last too long before the DI started to bust out laughing. Sherlock became confused over this. "What's so funny."

"Sherlock, that is ridiculous. Vampires aren't real," Lestrade said. Sherlock gave a frustrated look, he didn't like being told he was wrong and even though it would be better that the DI didn't know Sherlock felt he had to prove he was truthful. The consulting detective strode up to the giggling detective inspector and showed him his pointy teeth. Lestrade looked at them but still didn't seem to believe that Sherlock is in fact a vampire.

"So, you have sharp canine teeth, lots of people have sharp canine teeth." Lestrade smiled at Sherlock as to say _you are ridiculous._ Sherlock didn't give up, he decided to show his true vampire form. His eyes turned completely black, his hands grew sharp claws along with his teeth becoming even sharper and longer than before. A tearing noise came about as his bat looking wings ripped his clothes and spread out behind him. Lestrade didn't say anything, he couldn't. A look of fear came over his face.

"What the fuck!" He fell to the ground and couldn't move. Sherlock was satisfied that Lestrade now believed him. Mycroft then entered the flat, umbrella in hand.

"Sherlock!" The younger Holmes slowly turned back to normal but the DI was too stunned to say or do anything in reaction to it. "I forbade you to do this."

"He didn't believe me. I had to show him," Sherlock explained innocently.

"Dear brother, I know how much you love to prove to everyone that you're right and they're wrong but, when it comes to the subject of vampires you let the humans have their way." Mycroft leaned down in front of DI Lestrade. "Detective Inspector, I want you to look in to my eyes." Lestrade did as he was told and was easily caught in a trance. The DI stared in to dark black eyes, entranced in them. "Sleep and forget," Mycroft said in a soothing voice and Lestrade obeyed passing out and later on waking at his own flat unable to remember what happened the last night.

_**End of flashback**_

John believed Sherlock and not only that, he had no fear. In fact the doctor's interest was peaked and although they had just been attacked not too long ago by a werewolf John put that event aside and became excited over this new fact about the great Sherlock Holmes.

"So, do you have pointy teeth?" John asked but before Sherlock could answer more questions spilled out of his flat mate. "Can you turn in to a bat? Do you suck people's blood? Can you fly? How old are you? Do vampires really live forever? How are you able to go out in to the sun, or is it a myth that vampires burn up in the sunlight?"

"John," Sherlock finally said grabbing the blonde's shoulders making him shut up but then John grabbed the detective's hand and started to feel for a pulse.

"WOW! You don't even have a pulse and I never realized it but your skin is cold. This is amazing! Brilliant! Extraordinary!"

"John! Calm down." Sherlock could not help but smile, he felt flattered by John's interest. The doctor was just completely excited, when he was kid he always loved vampire stories and now that he knew they are real and he knows one personally made him excited. "Now, you can't tell anyone about this."

"I won't, besides, who would believe me." They smiled at each other for a long time then John interrupted the silence.

"Can I listen to your heart?" He asked excitedly but a little calmer than before.

"I don't have one as you already know from checking my pulse," Sherlock said.

"Yeah but I just like to double check." Sherlock gave him a puzzled look but decided to let John have his fun.

"Alright."

"Great!" John didn't even get up to get his stethoscope he just put his ear up to Sherlock's chest to listen which seemed very unprofessional but he couldn't think straight past how cool it was that Sherlock is a vampire.

Sherlock sat still as John's head rested on his chest. The doctor felt so warm, so human. John's blood is rare and maybe since he knows that Sherlock is a vampire he wouldn't mind if the detective just had a small bite of him. Sherlock couldn't resist as John pressed harder on to him trying to hear a heartbeat. The vampire's mouth watered and his fangs began to show. His eyes became black and filled with thirst for John's blood. He won't mind, Sherlock thought, just a bite. Just as the detective started to reach around the doctor's body John moved away from him. Sherlock didn't have time to change back and John looked at Sherlock's vampire face.

"Sherlock," John said in amazement. "That is what you face looks like when you get all vampire-y?" Sherlock frowned slightly shameful that John had to see but honestly he couldn't look that bad; the only difference between Sherlock's vampire face and human face was pitch black eyes and pointy teeth. "That is so cool!"

**Next chapter: Mycroft isn't happy about John's new knowledge **


	6. Vampire! Mycroft?

**Here is another chapter beta done by the one the only (drum roll) EmeraldStar-goddess! Whom I think is an Ass Taco only cause she says I could put more detail in my stories (she says I'm too blunt) but I would like to kindly tell her that I'm not as good of writer as her! *Sticks out tongue* WOW! I just complimented the ass taco. Anyway I want to thank reflekshun for congratulating me for graduating and also I would like to thank all my reviewers for making me so happy and inspiring me to write more! ryohei-nya's latest review inspired me to write this chapter :D. But don't get jealous other reviewers for all of you have a special place in my heart (in a non-creepy way)…**

Mycroft stepped in unnoticed as John poked and prodded at Sherlock's face, teeth, and pretty much his entire body. Sherlock of course knew of his brother's presence but John was too much in to what he was doing to notice.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said finally acknowledging his brother's existence. Mycroft stood at the door leaning on his umbrella a little, his face full of anger and frustration. John stopped his poking and sat next to Sherlock on the sofa staring in confusion at the older Holmes brother. Sherlock just sat in wait knowing his brother was about to give him a speech on not telling people about vampires being real.

"Sherlock, I thought we discussed years ago that there is no good to come from telling humans about vampires." Mycroft was speaking to Sherlock as if he were a child although the older Holmes brother really wanted to yell at his younger brother's incompetence.

"I was under less heavier circumstances last time."

"And you think under the circumstances of a werewolf that it's okay to tell."

"It's not like you haven't told before."

"My circumstances were more important at the time."

"And mine aren't right now." The room fell in to silence. Neither man's voice had raised during the entire conversation, in fact, their voices stayed flat and emotionless and John wondered how an argument could stay that way. If it had been him and Harry arguing they would be in a yelling match by now. Then a thought crossed his mind and he wondered why it didn't hit him sooner.

"So, you're a vampire too," John said shyly. The tension in the room seemed to get thicker by the minute and didn't let up any even when John spoke. Mycroft broke of his staring match with his brother to look at the doctor.

"Very perceptive of you," Mycroft said coldly.

"Fantastic!" John exclaimed making both Holmes brothers jump at the sudden loudness in the very quiet room. John noticed their reactions, "Sorry."

"That's quite alright John." Sherlock stood.

"As you can see Mycroft, John doesn't need a memory wipe." Mycroft sighed.

"I'll have to agree with you that John is taking this news very well and I expect that he can be trusted to not tell anyone." He looked at John sternly. John looked at him and gave a nod. "Very well, but mark my words Sherlock, he is your responsibility and if need be I will not hesitate in erasing his memory or if need be killing him." The emotionlessness of Sherlock ceased and anger broke out.

"You will not lay a hand on him!" Mycroft changed suddenly. His eyes became black, teeth sharp, nails became claws, and large bat wings spread behind him.

"I'd advise you not to challenge me Sherlock," Mycroft growled. Sherlock backed away a little but showed no fear. "I am older and stronger than you and you will do as I say." Sherlock's eyes became black and he hissed at his brother. Sherlock hated bring ordered around by his brother but he had no choice when it came to their vampire power. The older the vampire the stronger and Mycroft was in fact older not by much but still older which meant stronger. John was a little shocked at the scene but he couldn't help letting out a little excitement.

"Extraordinary!" John said leaping to his feet and making his way to Mycroft. The older Holmes was shocked at the lack of fear and flinched a little when John poked his left wing. "Absolutely amazing!" John giggled a little with his excitement. Sherlock felt his chest become hot with jealousy as John took an interest in his brother. Mycroft smiled a little at John's interest. "Sherlock! You didn't tell me vampires have wings." Mycroft shifted back to his human form to John's disappointment.

"I've got other business to attend to," Mycroft said unable to look away from John. The shorter man was like a child and Mycroft had a strong urge to bite John and drain the blood from his body. Childlike adults were just as tasty as children not that Mycroft eats children. Sherlock saw the blood lust in his brother's eyes and immediately came to John's side.

"Goodbye Mycroft." Sherlock knew he would lose in a fight with his brother but when it came to John he would gladly sacrifice his life. These feelings for John shocked Sherlock a little but he didn't show his shock.

"Goodbye Sherlock, John." He left the flat feeling a strong urge to eat, he needed Anthea ASAP.

"Well, that was an interesting visit," John said heading in to the kitchen to make tea. "Do you want some- oh, sorry, I forgot you don't really drink tea." Sherlock stared at the door Mycroft left through for a moment but then he went back to the sofa and laid out on it.

"I can drink tea, but there is no point in it." John came out of the kitchen sipping his tea and taking a seat on his chair. They sat in silence until John got up and yawned.

"I'm off to bed," John said getting up and stretching. "Goodnight." John didn't really want to go to bed but he had work in the morning and as much as he wanted to ask Sherlock more questions he had to go to bed, besides there was plenty of time for questions later.

"Night," Sherlock said not even looking at John. His mind was on other things. He still had to figure out who that werewolf was. The thought of that werewolf almost killing John made him angry. The werewolf knowing who John was had crossed Sherlock's mind but there wasn't enough data to go on with that conclusion. All he knew was that the werewolf could change willingly and that it was leaving random dead bodies everywhere with no connection. John left the room and headed for bed. Sherlock left his train of thought to watch him leave the room. The vampire wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back his blood lust for John.

:) :) :)

John woke up to the sun shining through his window. It was a beautiful day and John smiled at the thought of his vampire flat mate.

The doctor left saying goodbye to Sherlock. Sherlock gave a small hum in response as usual and went back to think about his werewolf case which he could probably tell John about now that the doctor knew about the whole vampire thing. Sherlock leaped off the sofa grabbing his coat and sun lotion and headed out to follow John. Sherlock couldn't help but think that maybe Moriarty had something to do with this werewolf thing, it was a long shot but it also seemed reasonable.

Sherlock thought deeper into the subject as he followed John down the street and when John finally managed to get a cab Sherlock easily got on and followed after him. Sherlock felt there had to be a connection. Moriarty attacked John and then a week later the doctor is attacked by a werewolf. Yes, it was a longshot to connect the psychopath and the werewolf. He decided he needed more data and that the best way to get some was to interrogate John about the day Moriarty attacked him.

:) :) :)

"John," Sherlock said entering the doctor's office. John looked up from some paper work he was about to work on. He'd only been at his work five minutes and his flat mate was already bothering him.

"What brings you here?" John asked motioning for Sherlock to have a seat. The detective sat and waited a few moments for John to set up his paper work just the way he wanted it.

"John," Sherlock said sounding serious. "You haven't told me much about that day Moriarty had his men beat you up."

"Oh," John said. He had almost forgotten over all the excitement of the vampire thing. "Well, now that I think about it, given the new found information from yesterday it all makes sense now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before I took a pounding, Moriarty said something about you being bite-y." John decided not to mention the fact that Moriarty actually checked him for bite marks. Sherlock drifted off in to his thoughts not even responding to what John had just said. Moriarty knew about Sherlock being a vampire which means that he most likely knows about the existence of werewolves which means Moriarty does have something to do with the werewolf attack last night. Considering that werewolves are practically impossible to control means that the only logical explanation to all of this would be that Moriarty is a werewolf. Sherlock jumped up.

"John, we have to go." He ran out the door leaving John with a confused look on his face.

**Next chapter: Sherlock and John are on the case to stop the werewolf! (I'll be honest, I have no idea what will happen next but I'm sure I will think of something)**


	7. On the road

**Sorry it took so long to update…. I blame real life and my beta reader btw thanks again for betaing EmeraldStar-goddess .Honestly EmeraldStar-goddess has almost no interest in Sherlock which I assume is why betaing my story isn't at the top of her list but I must say I am glad she beta's my fic anyway :). So here is another chapter and I hope it is good enough because I rewrote it three times before deciding it was good enough, but idk, let me know what you think :)**

Sherlock and John arrived at the flat. Sherlock didn't explain to John exactly what was happening and there wasn't time. Moriarty was not only a powerful man but a powerful werewolf. The psychopath seemed to be out for John and for some reason that he could not figure out. Moriarty is Sherlock's evil nemesis so why was John being targeted?

"John, go pack your things quickly."

"Why? What's going on? Where are we going?" John stood at the door confused and unwilling to do anything his flat mate said without answers.

"John!" Sherlock yelled, eyes turning black. He was suddenly an inch from John's face. "Just do as you're told." John rushed to his room to pack, the last thing he wanted was to make a vampire mad.

Sherlock had to defeat Moriarty but it would be difficult. Werewolves are stronger then vampires when it came to a physical fight. The detective knew he'd have to get help from the one person he could stand only a little more than Moriarty. He pulled out his phone and started to text his brother. John wasn't sure how much he needed to pack so he packed enough to last a few nights just in case.

"What now?" John asked quietly walking in to the room. Sherlock looked at him expecting a little fear from John because after all he had just used the face that had struck fear in many men for centuries. No, John wasn't afraid, he was, concerned?

"Come on." Sherlock grabbed John's upper arm and pulled the blonde hard beside him out the door. A black Mercedes pulled up and Sherlock quickly opened the door and push John in roughly. Sherlock got in as well, he needed to talk to Mycroft now. The car started to drive in silence. John rubbed his arm, it was sore from Sherlock's rough grip. Finally John broke the silence.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly. Sherlock sighed but didn't look at John.

"Moriarty is after you. I'm not sure why but he is."

"I thought we already knew this," John said looking back on the time Moriarty had him beat up.

"What-" Sherlock started but then remembered that incident. "No."

"Sherlock, you need to explain to me what is going on." John was angry now. He hated it when Sherlock left him in the dark. Sherlock finally looked at his friend.

"Moriarty is the werewolf . He attacked you a week ago to warn me he was going after you just as he did last night, but why?" Sherlock was deep in thought trying to figure out why Moriarty would go after John. "Why is he targeting you?" Sherlock asked barley loud enough for John to here. The doctor knew why but he also knew Sherlock would refuse to believe it so he stayed silent hoping the detective would figure it out.

After hours of travel they found themselves traveling through the country. Right and left, there were fields and not too far off was a farm. John had fallen asleep, his head rested on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock had spent most of his time thinking about the significance of Moriarty going after John and he had come to the conclusion that it had something to do with Sherlock's fondness for John.

He looked down at the sleeping blonde. He did have a soft spot for the human but he didn't think that mattered much. John's neck was visible and Sherlock couldn't help but think about biting in to it. He wanted John, he wanted his blood, his body, and his life. John could take care of himself he were a vampire or even better, if he were Sherlock's slave Sherlock could sense John's wellbeing at all times from anywhere. The doctor could have a better life or death if he were connected with Sherlock.

The vampire put his arm around his flat mate and moved his sharp vampire teeth to the man's throat. 'Just a taste,' he thought, 'we could be together forever. You could serve me and I could protect you.' He opened his mouth teeth touching John's neck.

Something hit the car flipping it in to the air and on to the ground upside down. A growl came from outside. John groaned in pain. He had a scratch on his forehead. Blood slid down his face and Sherlock had the urge to lick it but he refrained. Sherlock grabbed John around the waist and broke through the car door pulling John out. A deep demonic laugh came out of the werewolf five meters away from them.

"This has nothing to do with John. This is between you and me," Sherlock hissed as his eyes went black, his claws grew out along with his teeth and his wings spread.

"You're a very powerful vampire and not just that but you have a unique mind. You are a valuable asset to the vampires, Sherlock. You and your brother." Moriarty stepped closer to them growling Sherlock hissed back. "You and your brother must be destroyed for the sake of the werewolves!"

"What does this have to do with John!" Sherlock yelled gripping John tighter around the waist closer to his body. Sherlock was becoming increasingly frustrated in this 'lets attack John' business. The werewolf chuckled.

"Sherlock-" John said but it was too low for Sherlock to hear. The blonde couldn't breathe, Sherlock's grip was too tight.

"I like to have fun with my prey. I want to burn your heart out and then kill you."

"I've been reliably informed that I don't have one," Sherlock snarled.

"Oh, but we both know that's not quite true," Moriarty said looking down at the unconscious man wrapped in Sherlock's left arm. Sherlock looked down and realized he had squeezed John too tight causing him to pass out from lack of oxygen, he loosed his grip. He looked back up at the large monstrous wolf now three meters away from him.

"After you kill me, how do you plan to kill Mycroft, he's the leader of the vampires. You can't play with him either, he has feelings for no one." The werewolf laughed a loud roaring laugh.

"You really are dense when it comes to emotions, aren't you? Mycroft cares for you." He laughed louder. "Once I kill you, Mycroft will stop at nothing to exact revenge and in his attempts to kill me eventually he'll make a mistake and reveal himself to me and then I will kill him." Sherlock didn't even know his brother had emotions and hearing that he may have them seemed unreal but he doubted Moriarty would lie to him, there really was no reason to lie about something like that at this point. "I don't usually like to get my hands dirty but it is hard to come by werewolves that can change so easily as I."

Moriarty ran straight at Sherlock deciding now was as good as time as any to attack but he missed his target when the vampire flew up in to the air with John. He flew full speed away from the werewolf knowing he couldn't fight Moriarty unless he intended on getting turned to dust. The furry psychopath made no attempt to follow.


	8. Blood, Sex, and Death

**I made no attempts to research mansions, forests, or furniture from the year 1911 nor did I research any of that stuff in the U.K., honestly I'm just using my imagination cause I'm a lazy bum when it comes to research and I have to wonder to myself if the internet is reliable enough to give me the right information on a country I know nothing about….**

**Warning: Slash…I was actually planning on putting slash in this but I wasn't sure when and then I read ryohei-nya's review of my last chapter and said to myself "Self! Let's do this!" **

**Also, thank you EmeraldStar-goddess for betaing once again and for not laughing at my sex scene. And thanks so much to my reviewers and readers and alerters and favoriters for being Fantastic! **

Sherlock flew to a large mansion surrounded by a bunch of trees except for the drive way which had only a few of the trees along beside it as it connected to the road. The vampire flew to the door knowing it was not a good idea to fly in to his brother's mansion randomly unless he wanted a bunch of hell hounds attacking him and John. Mycroft was always over dramatic when it came to safety.

Sherlock stood at the door waiting for someone to open it; his arms and hands were too busy holding a certain doctor, so he couldn't open the door himself. Sherlock held John in a fashion that looked as though they were newlyweds and when Mycroft opened the door to see it he couldn't help but laugh a little. Sherlock just glared and walked past him.

"Your bedroom is the same as it was a hundred years ago and there is a guest room set up just across from it for Doctor Watson," Mycroft said in an amused voice. He made no attempts to ask why Sherlock was in vampire form nor did he ask what happened for he already was informed by his surveillance team. His surveillance team was human so he wasn't surprised they didn't try to help Sherlock and John when the big bad werewolf came around.

Sherlock glided up the stairs using his wings. He stopped in the hall way looking back and forth at his bedroom and the guest room. He decided to take John in to his own room to better protect him, besides he didn't trust Mycroft. His brother had a habit of eating the house guests and Sherlock didn't think the diet would make a difference.

He lay John on his king sized bed. He looked around at the cobwebs and dust around the room. Mycroft hadn't lied; it was the same as he left it back in 1911. The furniture was old but still in good condition. There was the bed the doctor was now sleeping on, two small bedside tables on either side of the bed, a wardrobe opposite the bed, and a desk in the corner. There was also a locked chest at the end of the bed in which Sherlock forgot said chest's contents.

Sherlock sat on the bed next to John. He didn't want John to get hurt or be attacked anymore. He's only human after all and humans are so fragile. He wondered if it really was a good idea to turn John in to a vampire. Making him a slave was out if the question, it was far better to be a vampire not to mention you'd have more free will.

John twitched a little in his sleep and Sherlock wondered what he might be dreaming. He moved his head down to face the doctor; his mouth only an inch away from the sleeping man. Sherlock wasn't sure why he felt so attracted to John, maybe it was his rare blood type. Just the thought of John's blood made Sherlock quiver and he brought his lips down on John's lips without a second thought. John tasted like mint tea.

The blonde woke up soon realizing Sherlock was kissing him. John's eyes became wide with surprise and panic. He tried to move but he was being held in place by Sherlock's weight and he was being held at his wrists which were being held at his sides. Sherlock looked in to John's eyes and John stared back into the dark abyss of Sherlock's eyes. He kissed deeper in to John's mouth, his tongue exploring, and licking at John's lips. The smaller man squirmed; he bit down on Sherlock's bottom lip drawing blood.

"John," Sherlock said sitting up but still holding John down. He licked at the blood on his lip.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock! What are you doing?" Sherlock didn't answer; instead he got straight to the point.

"I can't protect you every second of the day. I need you to be able to protect yourself." John stopped squirming. He was confused at what the vampire was trying to say. "Let me make you in to a vampire." Sherlock seemed to be pleading.

"A vampire?" John thought about it but he wasn't sure.

"Think about it John!" Sherlock said flying off of his friend and perching on the open window a few inches from the right of the bed. "You will be stronger, faster, and more cunning as a vampire. You will be able to fly and-"He cut off for a moment looking at the surprised doctor who was now sitting up on the bed. "Live forever with me."

"Sherlock, I don't know. It sounds great but-, "John thought long and hard for a moment. He could still taste Sherlock's blood in his mouth and wondered if he could get used to the taste of blood. He looked at the vampire, at his features, the wings, the claws, and the eyes. Would he look like that? John finally decided. "What have I got to lose?" He really didn't have anything to lose. He didn't have any family but Harry and there was no lose there and as for Sarah, well, he was planning on ending things with her anyway.

Sherlock smiled with great delight and ran across the room locking the door then he ran to window shutting, locking, and covering it up with dark curtains. He approached John slowly and put his hand on the blonde's chest moving him to lie down. Sherlock climbed on top of him, his legs on resting on the sides of John's hips.

"So, how does this work?" John asked feeling slightly warm.

"It's a ritual, John. I suck your blood and feed you mine." Sherlock said leaning down close to the doctor's face.

"Will it hurt?" John started to feel as though the room temperature was getting warmer by the second.

"Yes." Sherlock said smiling and kissing John on the lips. John was taken by surprise and tried to push Sherlock off but it was no use, once again he was being held down. He tried biting hard on the vampires lip again but Sherlock only seemed to enjoy it. And John didn't want to admit it but he didn't exactly hate Sherlock's kiss. After a few minutes the vampire released his lips.

"Why are you kissing me?" John asked. Sherlock let out a sigh.

"There is a part of the ritual I didn't mention."

"What is it?"

"In order for me to change you I have to drain your blood and give you my blood and other fluids." Sherlock said. John felt something hard against his thigh.

"What do you mean?" John asked but he had a feeling he already knew.

"I have to make you mine for it to work. We will be connected." He said.

"What do you mean, Sherlock?" John asked more forcefully.

"You will get my saliva through kissing, my blood after I get yours, and my-," Sherlock wasn't sure how to finish.

"Sherlock, get to the point." John had an idea of what Sherlock was getting at but he wanted to be sure,

"We have to have sex," Sherlock said looking at John's body up and down lustfully but also involuntarily. To John's surprise he felt himself getting hard although he didn't know why. The doctor had never felt any attraction to another man before so he assumed that this feeling was because of Sherlock's vampire powers.

"Sherlock, I-"He was cut off by a short but sweet kiss.

"You already agreed to this." Sherlock said forcefully. John gave a sigh; he didn't really have any objections to having sex with Sherlock which scared him a little. "Have you changed your mind?" Sherlock asked with disappointment.

"No." John said simply. Sherlock smiled and let go of John. He removed John's jacket, jumper, and then his shirt. He moved down and unbuttoned the blonde's pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. Sherlock used his claws and ripped off his own clothes in on swipe. He held John down again. "Sherlock, is it really necessary to hold me down like this? I have agreed to this after all."

"This is going to be very painful. I can't have you thrashing around making it worse." John felt a little fearful but nodded. Sherlock kissed John's lips and moved down to his jaw then to his neck. He bit in to John. Blood squirted in to Sherlock's mouth and a little of it went down John's neck. The smaller man squirmed and thrashed at the pain. He tried not to scream but it felt like he was being stabbed in neck by a fork with two prongs that happened to be on fire. He held back his screams for as long as he could but the burning sensation hurt too much, he screamed in pain and Sherlock finally let go.

The vampire had blood dripping from his mouth; he looked at John with a sympathetic look. John smiled to let him know he was okay. He was feeling dizzy from blood loss but the burning sensation in his neck seemed to be keeping him awake just fine.

"Okay John, the worst part isn't over but it will be alright. Now, as I feed you my blood I'm also going to be inside you. Alright?" Sherlock was trying to be gentle and reassuring but becoming a vampire was no picnic. John nodded and wondered how the worst part wasn't over. Sherlock let go of John's wrists.

He stuck his finger in to John. It was obvious that John had never done this before according to his tightness. He stuck a second in and John groaned a little, he was in pain but also in pleasure. He stuck one more finger in pushing in and out of John slowly trying to stretch John out a little. Sherlock wanted to make sure John was ready enough, the more stretched out John was the less pain there would be. John had heard about sex with another man being painful the first time but it couldn't hurt worse than the vampire bite. He started to wonder if Sherlock had told him everything he needed to know about this ritual.

Sherlock gathered some of the blood still gushing out of John's neck with his other hand and slicked it over his penis. He wished he prepared for this by packing lube but it wouldn't have mattered anyway because his bag was still where the car crash was. John didn't seem to mind anyway although because of blood loss the man might be a little out of it. Sherlock removed his fingers and readied himself. He pushed in slowly, John's tightness was extraordinary and it was hard not to just drill in to him.

Finally, he was all the way in, holding John down once again he started to move back and forth slowly in to John. They both groaned with pleasure. It was painful for John but it felt so good. Sherlock bit his bottom lip letting more blood come out. Moving his lips to the smaller man's mouth, John sucked and licked at his lips and Sherlock was over joyed with John's enthusiasm.

He pushed harder and faster in to the man under him. John groaned more and called out Sherlock's name then went back to sucking vampire blood in to his mouth. Sherlock started to go faster and faster and although it felt fantastic before it was becoming even more painful. Sherlock hadn't mentioned the intensity of vampire sex.

To finish the ritual, the vampire had to come in to John. Vampires had sex in a passionate way but because of their speed and strength it was torture for a human to have sex with a vampire.

Sherlock didn't want to hurt John but it had to be done. He drilled into John faster and faster until he was at vampire speed. John screamed in agony but he knew it had to be this way. He grabbed handfuls of bed sheets and held on for dear life. Sherlock finally came and the torture stopped. He pulled out of John slowly hoping not to inflict any more pain. He brought his face up to John's.

To Sherlock's surprise John didn't look upset or in agony. He had a weak smile on his face and his eyes looked caring. He brought his hand up weakly to Sherlock's cheek. He made circular motions with his thumb on Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock stared in to John's eyes. He felt something for John, something he normally would not admit, he felt love.

"That wasn't so bad," John laughed a little and then became limp. His hand dropped from Sherlock's face and on to his side. He was dead. Sherlock shut John's eye lids.

"See you soon," He said then kissed his lover's cheek.

**Next Chapter: John wakes up a new man or should I say a new Vampire! **


	9. Mobs hate Dracula

**Thanks for the betaing EmeraldStar-goddess :) Thanks for the reviews and encouragement peoples :)  
>I would type a longer author's note but there is a huge storm going on right now and I'm afraid the electric might go out so… yeah….<strong>

There are two types of vampires; the ones who are born as vampires and the ones who are turned. Two vampires cannot have a child. Vampires never grow old. So even if a child was possible between two vampires that child would be a full vampire and would forever remain a fetus in its mother. It is almost impossible for a vampire to be born because the process of a vampire and a human having sex is so traumatizing and painful for the human that almost every time the human dies. Not only that, but a baby needs a living body to survive in, meaning the mother must be the human. So the odds of a vampire being born are slim to none. But to the Holmes brother's luck the odds were with them.

Thousands of years ago a vampire named Dracula had blood so powerful anyone who drank it would be healed. He of course never used this power because he really didn't care. All he did throughout his vampire life was, steal the hearts of women metaphorically and then literally. One day in the 1800s, Dracula was bored and was thinking about the odds of having children of his own which he knew was slim but then he remembered he had blood that could heal anyone. So he made his way from Transylvania to England where he presented himself as the prince of Transylvania and ended up marring the princess. It was all just an experiment; he just wanted to find out if he could have a child and if it worked he would leave and move on to more interesting things. But he wasn't all cold hearted; of course marrying the princess was for the child to have a safe and comfortable home for when he left. His plan worked he had sex with his new wife, healed her, and she ended up pregnant. He waited out nine months taking care of his wife until his son was born. They named the new born Mycroft. Unfortunately for Dracula he fell in love with his wife and they had another son named Sherlock. Later on, Dracula turns his wife and is later killed, 100 years later, by an angry mob. The princess, or Mummy according to her sons, is taken care of by the royal family and later thanks to Mycroft, the British government.

Now, the Holmes Brothers are technically still half human and so they grew up as humans with the difference of having vampire abilities. They grew up into adults while their mother was still the same age she was turned. She became sad that she would have to watch her sons die of old age. Dracula hated himself for her sadness so he decided that maybe his blood would heal his sons from death. Really, they just needed to be initiated as vampires by drinking the blood of a vampire. After getting their first taste of blood they became full vampires. And as full vampires they were more powerful than a vampire who would have been turned and being that Mycroft is older than Sherlock, he is more powerful.

:) :) :)

It was midnight. The sky was filled with clouds. The Holmes brothers stood in a graveyard that happened to be behind the mansion. Each tombstone was the same in size and shape just like the one that stood before them. They stood at the fresh grave waiting. The tombstone read 'Doctor John Watson' and nothing else. In fact all the tombstones had only names on them, no years, just names. Mycroft glanced at his watch.

"Shouldn't be too long now" Sherlock stared at the grave impatiently and Mycroft decided to entertain himself. "Why did you turn him?" The younger Holmes had expected this.

"So he can protect himself," He answered not even looking at his brother.

"Really?" Mycroft said fiddling with his umbrella. "I thought there had been a different reason." Sherlock turned his head to face his brother beside him and gave a look as to say 'it's none of your business.' Mycroft smirked but didn't quit. "We have plenty of ways of protecting young Doctor Watson and while turning him it to a vampire is helpful in protecting him I can't help but think there are other reasons."

"What are you getting at Mycroft?" Sherlock said angrily turning his head back to stare at John's grave. The older Holmes swung his umbrella around a little.

"You know what I'm getting at dear brother."

"Enlighten me." Mycroft sighed as if what he was about to say would tire him out.

"Vampires only turn other vampires for companionship, Sherlock. And I know that part of your reason for turning John is to protect him, Most of your reason is because you want him, and you _need_ him." Mycroft stopped and waited for a reaction but Sherlock gave none so he carried on. "You turned him, dear brother, and so he'll be yours forever." Sherlock still didn't react. Mycroft carried on a little more saying, "Mentally and Physically."

"Once again Mycroft, you out do yourself," Sherlock says calmly. "But you missed one thing."

"Oh?" Mycroft says curious about what he missed.

"I don't just want him. I don't just need him. I think that I lo-"Sherlock is interrupted by a digging sound and a hand with claws reaching out of John's grave.

:) :) :)

John woke in darkness. His body felt stiff as a dead body and sore as a person who had rough sex; both being true. He felt around in the dark finding that he was lying down in a box that was actually quite comfortable.

"Bloody hell!" John yells and starts hitting above him. The doctor was never good with small spaces. He kept hitting and hitting and finally there was a cracking noise and soil fell over his face. He dug at the opening he made trying to make it big enough to fit through; he barely even realized his hands had sharp claws. Clawing his way out of the ground he lifted his hand out to the surface and then his other and then he pulled his entire body out. He rolled on his back and looked up at the cloudy night sky.

"John, stop panting, the dead have no need to breath," Sherlock said a little annoyed that John hadn't thought about it. John stopped panting and found he really didn't need to breath, he decided that the panting must be from habit. Sherlock reached out a hand and helped the doctor up.

"What happened?" John asked. He scratched his head and accidently drew blood. He yelped at the pain and brought down his hand to his face and found claws. He reached at his back and found wings. His eyes became wide. Sherlock and Mycroft had seen quite a few humans having their first experience as a vampire and all of them usually freak out. They waited for John to do the same but instead he smiled.

"This is amazing!" He yelled trying to look at his wings behind him. His head moved side to side as if he were a puppy trying to chase his tail. The Holmes brothers were stunned by this odd reaction but did nothing to show it. It took a few minutes but John started to get a hold on how to move his wings. He stretched them out and brought one around him to get a good look at it then he stopped as if remembering something. "How do my eyes look?" he exclaimed bringing his face close to Sherlock's. Sherlock was tempted to kiss the doctor but he refrained.

"They're black," Sherlock said smiling. He was happy John was excited, now all he had to worry about was Mycroft spilling the beans about Sherlock's feelings for John.

**I was going to make this chapter longer but a writer's block slapped me in the face… No worries, I just need talk with my plot bunnies :)**


	10. wake up and smell the blood

**Here you go! Another chapter! YAY! Beta'd of course…  
>Important: I'm going on vacation soon and will try to update asap, I'm hoping the vacation will clear my head ;) <strong>

Sherlock and Mycroft watched as John continued to examine himself. After a while John suddenly stopped. He looked from Mycroft to Sherlock.

"I'm hungry," He said.

"There is blood in the kitchen," Mycroft said walking away.

:) :) :)

"John, slow down. You're going to regret drinking so much," Sherlock said. John had already drunk four glasses of blood. He started to pour some more.

"I can't help it," John said in between gulps. "It tastes so good." After the fifth glass John realized Sherlock was right. His stomach was full and he felt like vomiting. He groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Told you," Sherlock said mockingly.

"Shut up," John groaned. "I think I need to lie down." Sherlock helped John up to his room, the same room John was turned in. Once John hit the bed he passed out mumbling about never drinking that much blood again.

:) :) :)

Mycroft sat in the main room examining his own umbrella. Sherlock walked in flopping in to the chair across from his brother and gave a loud sigh. The older Holmes put his umbrella down and looked at his brother but said nothing.

"Any news on Moriarty?" Sherlock asked looking up at the ceiling.

"No, I'm afraid he has gotten away and something tells me if he attacked you so close to here than he knows where you are," Mycroft said in a business-like manner. "I'll arrange a place for you and John to escape to."

"No." Sherlock said "I'm not going to run. I'm going to fight." Mycroft smiled.

"I'll gather my men," Mycroft said. Sherlock looked at his brother with a serious face.

"I want to face Moriarty alone."

"So, you will but as we both know Moriarty will attack with other werewolves and so we'll need all the vampires we can get." Sherlock said nothing to show his agreement. "Tomorrow night is a full moon. I expect that is when Moriarty will attack."

"I'll be ready for him."

"And what of young Doctor Watson?"

"I want you to take him far away from here. I don't want him to get hurt."

"He really has gotten to you, hasn't he," Mycroft stood up to leave. "I'll have him sent to a secure location at once." He walked to the door.

"Wait." Mycroft stopped in his tracks. "Let me spend the day with him, incase it's my last."

"As you wish," Mycroft said. "But on one condition."

"What?" Sherlock asked in confusion.

"Tell him how you feel."

'Easier said than done,' Sherlock thought.

:) :) :)

John woke up in the morning and found that he couldn't exactly move. Something was wrapped around his body, including his arms, tightly. He looked down at the pale hands on his chest. John said nothing; he didn't even try to move from the man's grip. He felt comfortable and safe.

"John."

"Yes," John said jumping a little at the sudden break in silence.

"What do you remember about becoming a vampire?" John thought back.

"I remember you sucking my blood and then-"John stopped. "You… we…" He broke out of Sherlock's grasp and sat up to look at him. "We did… you know…" He was almost too embarrassed to say it. Maybe it was just a dream, a painful yet pleasurable dream.

"Yes John, we did."

"Oh," was all John could say. Before he knew it Sherlock pushed him down, flat on the bed. Sherlock's legs were on the sides of John's hips and his hands on John's shoulders. John was speechless.

Sherlock pressed his lips on to John's, sticking his tongue in, exploring and tasting John. The blonde let it happen; he wasn't sure what else to do. Sherlock's hips pressed in to the shorter man's.

"Sherlock," John said as Sherlock licked and kissed his neck.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked afraid that maybe John didn't want this.

"Take me like you did before," The blonde whispered in to his ear. Sherlock smiled and unbuttoned his own shirt and throwing it to the floor. John sat up just enough to pull off his jumper along with the shirt under it. The man above him quickly pushed him down attacking his lips.

Sherlock wasn't just dominant in daily life but in bed as well. He kissed John down to his chest and then to his stomach reaching his trousers. He pulled them off along with John's underwear with vampire speed. He grabbed John and pumped. John moaned with pleasure bucking his hips, trying to make Sherlock pump faster.

"Sherlock," He moaned. "Faster." Sherlock obeyed. He pumped faster and faster. Until he was at vampire speed. John moaned louder and louder until he came in his lovers hand screaming, "Sherlock!"

John reached his hand up cupping Sherlock's cheek. He kissed the man above him passionately. Reaching down, he unbuttoned the taller man's trousers. Sherlock quickly ripped away the rest of his clothes.

Sherlock reached to the bed side table and open the draw pulling out a bottle of lube that had been provided by someone he didn't even want to think about at the moment. He slicked it on himself and threw the bottle on the floor.

John spread his legs wide. Sherlock positioned himself and inched his way in being careful not to hurt John like last time. The blonde didn't seem to care; he bucked his hips trying to get Sherlock to move in faster. He was finally all the way in, moving back and forth, they both moaned each other's name.

"John, I love you," Sherlock whispered and then increased his speed. He went faster and faster, in and out of John. It was lightning speed to the naked eye but to John and Sherlock it was normal speed and everything and everyone else was in slow motion. Sherlock came in John and they both yelled incoherently. Sherlock slumped over John. Each rested there for a long time in silence until John broke it.

"I love you too, Sherlock."

:) :) :)

John woke up finding Sherlock pacing back and forth in the room. He seemed distressed about something.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" John asked. Sherlock stopped in his tracks and walked back to the bed flopping on to it next to John. Cupping John's cheek in his hand, they kissed.

"Never better," Sherlock answered.

They spent the day together. John never thought Sherlock could be so passionate. All day, Sherlock kissed and hugged John for all sorts of reasons and sometimes for no reason at all. John could tell that something seemed to be bothering his lover.

Sherlock smiled more than usual and most of it was in fact genuine but some of it was because he was trying to hide his sadness from John. He wondered if John would ever forgive him for protecting John against his will. Then he wondered would he live to see if John would forgive him.

It was getting to be the end of the day and the lovers decided to take a stroll in the graveyard which John found to be a bit cliché for vampires but there wasn't a garden to stroll through so he supposed the graveyard would have to do.

They sat on a large stone gravestone and watched the sun set (of course they wore sun lotion so they wouldn't burst in to flame).

"John," Sherlock started. If he was going to die he wanted to say his goodbyes properly and explain himself so maybe they would leave each other on good terms.

"Yes," John said leaning on Sherlock who put his arm around the smaller man.

"I'm going to face Moriarty tonight."

"What?" John pulled away from Sherlock. "When? How? Why?" He wasn't sure what to say or do. After what's happened and knowing Moriarty's power, how could Sherlock even think about facing him?

"I'm facing Moriarty, tonight, one on one; because I have to get rid of him before he tries to hurt you again." Sherlock seemed to answer all of John's questions.

"He could kill you," John said in a panic.

"He probably will." Sherlock pulled John in to a tight embrace. John was about to protest but was pulled away from Sherlock by two large, strong vampires.

"It's time," Mycroft said gravely. Sherlock nodded and looked at John.

"I love you John," He said kissing his stunned lover. John then started to struggle.

"Sherlock, I can help you," John said but Sherlock walked away following Mycroft in to the house. "Sherlock!" John called as he was pulled to away and to a car. "Sherlock! I love you!" he yelled as the Holmes brothers disappeared in to the house and John in to a car.

**I slapped the writer's block back in the face and was able to write this chapter. I've started a new fic called Sherpunzel but it will not get in the way me of writing this one so no worries :).**


	11. Battle of the Beasts

**I'd like to thank my reviewers and alerters and favoriters ;) and a special thanks to my beta reader who has been mentioned in my earlier authors notes.  
>Also, I'm on vacation right now so I'm not sure when I'll update next…<strong>

**I decided to get a little cliché and give the vampires swords…**

The Holmes brothers stood in wait with twenty other vampires behind them. The sun fell and the moon came up. It was another cloudy night and it seemed any moment it would rain. They were in the middle of a field.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mycroft asked.

"I'm sure." Sherlock was prepared to take Moriarty on, one on one. Mycroft just had to make sure the other werewolves stayed out of their way. Lightning cracked in to the air making a grand entrance for ten werewolves running toward them. They were twice the size of the vampires. The werewolf leading was bigger than the others, three times the size of a vampire.

The vampires took on their true forms and readied for battle. As the werewolves got closer the vampires took out their silver blade swords and flew towards their enemy. The vampires doubled in number but even two vampires against one werewolf was not enough, werewolves were much stronger and bigger than vampires.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the battle. No werewolves came at him and he knew why. Moriarty wanted Sherlock all to himself. Mycroft was observing from above making sure no one interfered with his younger brother's on coming battle. The older Holmes also had this thing about what he liked to call 'leg work'. He really wasn't much for physical activity. No one ever asked about his reasons for it and no one ever will. Although, Sherlock knew his brother wasn't at all lazy, Mycroft was just Mycroft.

Moriarty stood before Sherlock on all fours with a large grin on his face.

"Moriarty," Sherlock said.

"Please," He said as if flattered to be recognized by the great Sherlock Holmes. "Call me Jim."

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm sure you know it's all about revenge," Moriarty said. Sherlock of course did know but he was working up to the question at hand.

"Why start it with me? Why attack John?" Moriarty chuckled and started to circle Sherlock who in return kept turning to keep his eyes on the other. The fight happening around them continued. Every now and then a werewolf was killed of a vampire but in all the numbers held. More lightning cracked in the air, thunder boomed above them but no rain fell.

"Your brother is the leader of the vampires; after Dracula died he took over for him. But he is hard to start a fight with. It's hard to get a shut in to come out and play." Mycroft didn't seem to hear the conversation; he was high in the sky looking over the battle and over his brother. Moriarty continued, "I had to motivate Mycroft to come out and play, killing the leader of the vampires will no doubt start a war between vampires and werewolves." Moriarty sighed a little as if getting tired of explaining. "So, to motivate him to come out and play I had to use you. You were easier to play with but I wanted to hurt you. Not physically, I wouldn't want to stop our games just because of a broken foot or death, hurting you emotionally was the better choice." Moriarty started to get a little excited as if he was getting to the fun part of his explanation. "To my disappointment you had no emotional side so, as I was thinking of an alternative plan John Watson dropped in your lap and you became emotionally attached to him." Moriarty giggled. "So, I hurt Doctor Watson and it hurts you, I hurt you and it brings your brother out and I kill him and the war starts." Moriarty stopped circling and took a deep breath and breathed out as if he'd just taken a hit off a joint. "Wow! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

"You want to start a war? Seems dull," Sherlock said simply. "And if you wanted to kill my brother so bad you should have gotten in to politics." Moriarty made a face that said 'boring!' at the word politics.

"Wars can last years, I'm sure that will keep my boredom down to a minimum," Moriarty said simply. "Besides, after I kill your brother there will be no more protection for you and we can have more fun together. I'll set up crimes you can solve them, it'll be fun!" Moriarty mused, "Oh, I almost forgot! Hopefully it's not too late," Moriarty laughed, "Johnny-boy is playing with some friends of mine and they like to play rough." Sherlock flew off before another word was spoken. Moriarty looked up at his intended victim, Mycroft.

Mycroft watched as his younger brother flew off. He had heard the entire conversation and knew what was to happen next and that he wouldn't enjoy it. The older Holmes brother landed on the ground in front of Moriarty and the first rain drops of the storm fell.

"Let's get this over with," Mycroft said drawing out his sword. Moriarty said nothing; he ran towards Mycroft and attacked.

:) :) :)

Sherlock flew high in the air looking along and around the road until finally spotting the car John was being transported in. The car was smashed up, pieces of it seemed to be everywhere, and the car itself was on its side. Sherlock landed by the car and looked inside. There was nobody there but the two dust piles by the car indicated that John's body guards were no longer guarding him.

He flew high in to the sky and spotted a small figure in a field followed by two bigger ones. He flew fast toward them rain stinging his face and as he got closer he found that it was John running from two werewolves. Sherlock wondered why John wasn't flying but it became apparent that one of his wings was bleeding.

Sherlock drew his sword sneaking up behind one of the werewolves and cut off its unsuspecting head. The head rolled away and the werewolf transformed in to a middle aged naked man. The other werewolf stopped and saw her companion's dead body and immediately turned to Sherlock ready for a fight and forgetting about John all together whom had stopped to look at why he was no longer being chased. Seeing his lover put his mind at ease.

The werewolf jumped up trying to get the vampire hovering over it. Sherlock was just out of its reach. After the wolf's third attempt it turned to John seeing him as an easier target but then Sherlock jumped on its back. Sherlock dug his sword into the werewolf's back but it only got angry and tried to jump around and knock Sherlock off. He held on to the blade to stay on and twisted it causing more pain to the wolf and more blood to gush out. The werewolf began to slow down from blood loss and just wearing itself out. Sherlock slid the sword out of it and stabbed it again in the heart through its back. It fell to the ground as Sherlock leaped off of it and in front of a shocked John. The werewolf turned in to a young woman in her twenties.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked looking all over his friend who was soaked from the rain.

"Yeah, I'm fine, ow!" John grabbed at his wing but Sherlock stopped him and turned him around to take a look. John had a werewolf claw sticking out of his upper wing; Sherlock pulled it out causing John to yell out in pain. The wing healed almost instantly although John's wing was still stained with blood but the rain would wash it off. John turned around and looked at the girl with two stab wounds in her back.

"She was so young," John said. Sherlock tried to think of something to say something that would be comforting. "And you were riding her like a mad man, you dog," John punch Sherlock in the arm and laughed. "I suppose I should be jealous!" Sherlock stood there confused wondering why John would be jealous of him riding some girl, then it hit him and he started to laugh.

:) :) :)

Mycroft stood with one leg supporting his other bloody bruised gashed up one. The gashes healed along with the bruises as quickly as they came. His clothes were torn and he was covered with blood and rain water.

"You know what I hate about you vampires," Moriarty said. He had been sliced on his side by the sword but it was easily ignored. Blood covered his claws and teeth from his attacks on Mycroft. "You heal too quickly!" He sprinted at the vampire slicing Mycroft's arm causing more blood to come out but his arm healed. "But you can't get all that blood back can you."

The older Holmes was weakening from blood loss. Each wound Moriarty inflicted caused a lot of blood to come out. Vampires are strong but can become weak if they don't have enough blood. Mycroft ran at the werewolf, slipped through the mud under him and cut his back leg deep. Moriarty howled in pain.

"I don't need much blood to kick your ass," Mycroft said with a grin. Moriarty charged at Mycroft in anger. Mycroft was ready for his enemy to attack at his side to cut him again but to his dismay his enemy jumped on to him pinning him to the ground. Usually Mycroft could just use his vampire strength to lift the werewolf off of him but he had too much blood loss and wasn't strong enough.

"Are you sure about that?" Moriarty howled with laughter as the fight between vampires and werewolves continued.


	12. Fangtastic

**Sorry this is a short chapter… anyway, there will be an epilogue after this and I expect I will make it longer than this chapter. Once again, thanks for your reviews!**

The storm subsided and the morning sun started to peak out and shine off of the torn and bloody bodies scattered all over the field. Dust piles were everywhere, a light wind blew some of the dust up in to the air. The one werewolf that was left turned back in to a human for the night was over and the two remaining vampires tore the human/werewolf to pieces. Sherlock and John flew in arriving at the scene.

John was all too familiar with a scene like this from his days in Afghanistan. Memories seeped back in to him but he braved it out. Now was not the time to reminisce about the days of war. This battle field was the present and was to be treated as such. John followed Sherlock as they approached the two remaining vampires.

"Report," Sherlock commanded as if he were a General. John looked around. Everyone was dead and he wondered if Mycroft made it out alive, maybe he died. John put his hands on his face and all he could think was 'Mycroft'.

"All the werewolves are dead, no signs of surviving vampires besides us. Mr. Holmes, your brother, fought Moriarty bravely," One of the vampires said the other had his head down in sadness. The loss of Mycroft weighed heavily on everyone's mind. Sherlock was slightly surprised that his brother would partake in a fight but then he recalled Mycroft fought Sherlock's bullies when they were kids and his surprise vanished.

"Moriarty?" Sherlock asked. He was concerned for his brother and he knew that if he found a pile of dust by the dead werewolf then it would be a fact that his brother was dead. The vampire with his head down pointed to a dead body in the middle of the battle field. Sherlock quickly walked to it and sure enough there was a pile of dust lying beside Moriarty's body, his severed head only a foot away.

"Sherlock," John said standing beside his friend/lover. "I'm so sorry." Sherlock said nothing. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes as a tear fell down from his eye and down his cheek. He hadn't cried since he was a kid, he was beaten up by his first bully when he was five, he didn't mean to cry but he did and ever since then his brother fought for him, fought his bullies, fought Moriarty. More tears made their way down his face. Tears fell down John's face as well, he hadn't known Mycroft very well or very long but he was Sherlock's brother and this would no doubt have an impact on his lover. He leaned down and put his hand on Sherlock's back. Sherlock suddenly stood up turned to John and embraced him in a hug digging his face in to John's shoulder, tears soaking in to the doctor's shirt. Sherlock's vampire form faded and he looked human, John turned back to his Human form also and they stood there embracing for a long while.

"I never did like war, it's so messy," A voice said a few feet away from them. Sherlock and John looked over to see a wonderful sight. Mycroft stood there in a clean, new looking, suit, it was wonderful to see Mycroft alive but then anger set in. Mycroft looked as if he hadn't even fought in this small battle at all. Sherlock moved away from his hug in anger and punched Mycroft in the nose. Mycroft grabbed his nose and cried out in pain. It healed quickly but blood tricked down his nose and on to his suit. "Sherlock was that really necessary, this suit is new," Mycroft complained. Sherlock said nothing and stormed off, John followed not sure what to say or do, he wasn't sure if he should be relived or angry.

:) :) :)

Sherlock and John flew in to their flat. Sherlock was still mad at Mycroft and hadn't talked to him since the battle which was just that morning. It was night time now and John yawned. Sherlock had refused transportation from his brother, there for he and John had to fly Home. Being that it was day time they had to wait till evening to leave for home (sun lotion can only protect so much and being that they had to fly home they would be closer to the sun)

Waiting to leave for home was awkward. John and Sherlock had spent most of their time in their room doing the mattress mambo but when it came to leaving the room to drain the main vein or to get something to drink (blood of course) Mycroft would be somewhere nearby. When Sherlock would leave the room he'd give his brother the cold shoulder and when John left the room Mycroft would make comments about Sherlock's and John's sex parade and that he could hear them. John told Sherlock to be quiet because Mycroft could hear but Sherlock would only become louder and found just the right ways to make John louder.

As they left Sherlock quickly flew in to the air as Mycroft was about to say something.

"Looks like everything is back to normal," The older Holmes said.

"Normal?" John asked not sure if Mycroft was referring to the sibling rivalry or the fact that the werewolves were put back in to their place. Mycroft said nothing. Sherlock called for John to hurry up and John nodded to Mycroft and followed his lover.

Sherlock lay on the sofa and John walked in to the kitchen and reached for the tea bags. He stopped in his actions, there was no reason to make tea; he drinks blood now. John flopped in to his chair and sighed. He looked at Sherlock who was looking back at him. He wondered how long the detective had been watching him and if Sherlock noticed his almost making tea. John got up and headed for bed,

"Night," he said. Sherlock said nothing and watched him go. John was still getting used to being a vampire and how vampires act but it came apparent to him that even though Sherlock is a vampire some of his actions are all of his own. Not getting much sleep was a Sherlock thing not a vampire thing.

John twisted and turned for hours, tired but unable to sleep. It was three in the morning and he had stuff to do. He had to go back to work and explain where he's been for the past three days not to mention Sarah. Sarah. John didn't even think about it, he was dating her and cheated on her with Sherlock! He knew he'd have to break up with her.

John laid on his back thinking of excuse for missing work that is if he still had one after breaking up with Sarah. He then thought out all the possible scenarios of how she would react to the break up. The door creaked interrupting his thoughts. Sherlock slid in to bed beside John, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Sherlock, I can't sleep," John said, it occurred to him that maybe being a vampire had something to do with him not being able to sleep.

"You won't be able to lying down," Sherlock answered.

"What do you mean?" John asked confused. Sherlock breathed in his lover's hair. John couldn't help but smell Sherlock's shirt, his face was already against Sherlock's chest so might as well make it useful.

"Vampires sleep upside down," Sherlock said.

"Fangtastic!" John exclaimed excited about figuring out even more about the strange ways of the vampires.

**Hope I made your day Lozzy-heartz-Bookz ;) **


	13. A Vampire Christmas: The Final Battle

**Here is the last chapter :) Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure what to write but I think this should be good enough…**

**Reflekshun – You're welcome, thanks for reading ;)**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, and please review this last chapter so I can walk away from this story know that either you liked it or you didn't.**

**Also, this chapter ain't beta'd**

A tall dark figure hid in the shadows stalking his prey. A woman walked through the park quickly feeling as though she was being watched, she was. The dark figure made his way closer sneaking up behind her. A twig snapped behind the tall figure and the woman heard it and ran. Sherlock looked behind him.

"John," he said disappointed.

"Sorry, I didn't see it," John said looking down. Sherlock grabbed John's shoulders.

"John, you were a soldier, trained to stay quiet for ambushes and such. It's obvious that this is no different, so what seems to be the problem?" John looked in to Sherlock's blue/green eyes sadly.

"Sherlock, I'm a doctor, I've sworn to help people. Sucking someone's blood just seems wrong." Sherlock sighed and removed his hands from John's shoulders.

"You have to drink blood to survive," Sherlock said.

"I realize that but isn't there another way to get blood?" John asked hopefully. "Can't I drink animal blood or get blood from a hospital?"

"No, animal blood will make you sick and trying to get hospital blood is risky." The blonde looked down disappointed. Sherlock looked down at his sad friend and remember that there was in fact one way John wouldn't have to suck some innocent's blood. He disappeared in to the darkness without John even noticing.

Sherlock walked in the night for a long time until he reached a black Mercedes. He got in and looked at his brother.

"I'm guessing the good doctor refuses to drink straight from an innocent," Mycroft said. Sherlock didn't answer. "I see, plan B then?" Once again the younger Holmes didn't answer. He hated asking his brother for help but there was no other way to get John to eat. Mycroft handed Sherlock a suit case.

:) :) :)

John looked around; there was no sign of his lover anywhere. Maybe Sherlock was disappointed with him. The doctor walked slowly home. He didn't know what to do. He didn't mind drinking blood; hell, he drank it when he was at that safe house of Mycroft's. Blood was delicious but just because he wants the blood doesn't mean he wants to meet the person. He finally made his way to 211B Baker Street and slowly walked up the stairs. He was so disappointed at himself and slightly at Sherlock for even trying to make him drink blood straight from a person.

He opened the door to find Sherlock lying on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. John sat in his chair, his eyes on Sherlock who made no sigh of noticing John was there. John sat back in his seat wondering what would happen next. Sherlock got up suddenly and walked in to the kitchen and John got up to follow. The doctor wasn't sure why but he felt that he should follow. Sherlock stood by the fridge and opened it. John looked inside and wasn't sure what to think or say.

"Sherlock, how? Who? I-" John said trying to figure out what to say.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said. "We made an agreement."

"Agreement?" John asked in fear.

"Don't worry," Sherlock said reassuringly bringing John in to a hug. "It horrible but we'll get through it." John pulled away from him.

"What was the agreement?" John asked panicked. Sherlock looked down sadly.

"I have to introduce you to Mummy," Sherlock said annoyed. A weight was lifted from John's shoulders. He hugged Sherlock tightly.

"I thought it was something terrible. You had me worried," John said with his head resting on Sherlock's chest.

"It is terrible and not only that but we have to go to family Christmases," Sherlock said disgusted.

:) :) :)

John sat in his chair watching crap telly drinking blood from the cup he used to drink tea in. Not much had changed since he became a vampire. He still went to work, helped Sherlock with cases, and instead of making tea he would heat up blood from the fridge. Mycroft supplied them blood from willing donors and in return Sherlock and John would have to participate in family gatherings such as the family Christmas party tonight.

Sherlock stood behind John.

"Are you ready?" Sherlock asked in a bored voice. The vampire doctor looked behind him. There stood Sherlock in a nice looking suit with a red and green tie. John giggled. "Yes, very amusing."

They sat in a cab headed for Sherlock's Mummy's house. John pulled at the tie Sherlock made him wear, it was green and red as well but also had a Santa face on it.

"So, what's your family like?" John asked. Sherlock glared at him and then resumed looking out the window. They sat in silence the rest of the way.

The cab pulled up to a large mansion. It sat on top a hill looking over a small town and as lightning cracked through the sky John couldn't help but think of Dracula movies but of course he didn't know Sherlock was the son of Dracula nor did he know that Dracula used to reside in the very same house they were standing in front of.

Sherlock knocked on the door and it immediately opened. A young woman in a maids outfit opened the creaky door and stepped aside letting Sherlock and John enter. The blonde expected to enter in a dark room with cob webs and candles but what he did see was amazing. The room was bright. A large tree stood tall in the middle of the room decorated in a rainbow of colors. Christmas music played throughout the house and Christmas lights decorated the staircase. Sherlock cringed at the wonderful sight but John smiled in amazement.

"Mummy did it herself," Mycroft said walking in to the room. Sherlock glared at his brother but said brother only smiled back. "Good to see you again Doctor Watson."

"John, Please," The doctor said correcting him, it was Christmas after all. "Honestly, I didn't think vampires celebrated Christmas."

"It gives Mummy a reason to get the family together," Mycroft said dismissively. "You can put those under the tree," Mycroft said motioning to the bag of presents John had in his hand.

They followed Mycroft in to the sitting room after John put the presents under the tree.

"This is Mummy," Mycroft said motioning to a woman who looked about 20 years old.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Holmes," John said sitting on a Victorian sofa next to Sherlock.

"Very nice to meet you Doctor Watson," She said.

"Please call me John," The doctor said with a smile.

"This is Renfield, Mummy's slave," Mycroft said motioning to a man crouched in a corner looking at the others. John didn't even want to ask what the deal was with this Renfield person.

"You of course remember Anthea," Mycroft said sitting on a sofa beside Anthea across from the one Sherlock and John sat in.

"Nice to see you again," John said. Anthea gave a nod and a smile.

"And that's everyone. Being vampires, we don't have much family," Mycroft explained.

"I see," John said. The maid that opened the door before came in to the room and whispered in to Mrs. Holmes ear then walked away.

"Well, I suppose we will be having an unexpected guest," Mrs. Holmes announced standing up. "Dracula."

Everyone looked as a man with slicked back black hair, shiny old man shoes, and a nice looking suit walked in. He looked a lot like Sherlock and Mycroft.

"You're dead," Sherlock said standing up. He was very much confused. No one else seemed to be although John and Anthea were surprised that thee Dracula was standing before them.

"No son, I'm very much alive. When that mob came after me I faked my own death," Dracula said casually. John was not at all surprised that a Holmes would make something like faking your own death sound casual.

"How long have you two known about this?" Sherlock asked turning to his brother and mother.

"We only found out yesterday," Mycroft said. Mrs. Holmes walked toward her long lost husband with open arms. They kissed passionately. Sherlock and Mycroft held disgusted looks on their faces.

"Dinner is prepared!" A servant called out.

"We'll talk about this over Christmas dinner," Mrs. Holmes declared. Dracula and Mrs. Holmes sat at the ends of the table. Mycroft sat by Mummy and Anthea while Sherlock sat by Dracula and John. Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off of his long lost father. He examined him trying to deduce anything but there was nothing to deduce. Dracula was clean and showed no signs of being anywhere. He looked to be about thirty but other than that, nothing.

"So, where have you been?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"Well," Dracula smiled at his youngest son. "After that mob thought they killed me I had to lay low and make sure they didn't go after my family. I wanted to be sure they'd never hurt you all so I waited over time to make sure that being a vampire became myth to them."

"And now you decided to show up?" Sherlock asked. "Vampires have been a myth for a long time." Dracula smiled but didn't answer which raised questions of what he _had_ been doing. Sherlock knew Mummy wouldn't ask, she was blinded by love for this man and Mycroft had always admired him and would never say or ask anything of suspicion.

They were each served a bowl of blood for dinner with a cup of blood to drink. After dinner they made their way in to the room with the presents and sat around it on the floor. It looked like a silly sight with a bunch of grown-ups on the floor but never the less they had always done it this way and Mrs. Holmes wasn't about to break tradition.

The presents were passed out and it was no surprise that Dracula didn't get anything but he had gotten everyone else something. Apologies were made about him not getting anything but he dismissed it with a smile.

They took turns opening their gifts.

"Thank you Sherlock and John," Mycroft said as he held up a t-shirt that said 'I put the fun in funeral'.

"You're welcome," Sherlock smiled. John frowned.

"I knew it was a mistake putting you in charge of the gifts," John said with a sigh.

Mycroft had also gotten a tie from his Mummy which he thanked her for and seemed to like. From Dracula he got an antique dagger which Mycroft seemed very happy about. Anthea got Mycroft a new umbrella which seemed to make him the happiest man alive.

"Oh, Sherlock, John, how thoughtful," Mrs. Holmes said looking inside of the box her gift was in. She pulled it out and their in her hand was a scarlet scarf.

It's wonderful" She said with a smile and wrapped it around her neck, it complimented her black eyes. She then opened her gift from Mycroft. "Beautiful," she said as Mycroft put the diamond necklace around his Mummy's neck. Dracula laughed.

"You boys, just as I remember you, always competing for your mother's love," Dracula said handing Mrs. Holmes his gift to her. She opened it and squealed with joy and she pulled out a fresh human heart. She immediately drained its blood and when she was finished not a single smear or drop of blood lay on her face.

"Thank you dear husband," She said and had a small make out session. The Holmes brothers watched in disgust while Anthea and John just looked away giving them privacy.

It was Sherlock's turn to open his gifts once his parents stopped their kissing.

"How nice of you," Sherlock said glaring at his brother after opening his first gift. It of course was a t-shirt that said 'I hate everyone'. John couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock then opened his next gift from Mummy Holmes. It was a skull. Sherlock smiled at it happily and picked it up feeling the weight of it in his hands.

"I hear that your landlady keeps taking the other one so I thought I would get you a spare. I had it dug up from- well, you don't need to know that." Sherlock didn't question his Mummy, he was too busy examining the skull but John did wonder who's skull it was. Sherlock put his new skull down and brought his attention to John's gift. He opened it and there it was, a picture frame with a picture inside. In the picture was Sherlock and John standing over a body.

"I asked Lestrade to snap a photo of us. I realized that we had no pictures of us together and I thought it might be nice and-" John's words were stopped as Sherlock randomly hugged John. Sherlock had told John before they got there that he refused to show any affection in front of his family for reputation purposes but this gift really hit Sherlock in his non-beating heart. Finally Sherlock opened his last gift, from his father.

It was a collar.

"What is this for?" Sherlock asked. John took it from his hand and looked it over. It was black and had a round golden tag with a name on in.

"Why does it have my name on it?" John asked. Dracula smiled.

"Sherlock," He said standing up. His face became serious. "I've been watching you for a long time. In fact I've been watching all of you. I have been in hiding, true. And my reasons were to make vampires in to a myth. I've killed many of my own kind if they were to let humans know the truth. I've killed many people that threatened to give the secret that the vampires are real. That's what I've been doing. Two nights ago I was out hunting and caught someone to eat. They laughed when I showed my teeth, they thought it was a joke. Even when it's right in front of them they don't believe. That's why I'm back. But I feel like I've failed you, Sherlock."

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked standing up.

"You turned this boy," Dracula said looking John up and down. "In to a vampire, to protect him and then it turns to love?"

"You turned Mummy because you loved her," Sherlock said in defense.

"No!" Dracula yelled causing everyone to stand and back away. "I turned your mother so she could take care of you! Vampires are not capable of love. This thing," Dracula pointed to John. "Is not anything but a slave just as that," he pointed at Anthea, "Is Mycroft's slave."

"So, I'm a slave to you?" Mrs. Holmes asked sadly. Dracula looked at her emotionless.

"Yes," Dracula said calmly, "I only wanted you to have children." Mrs. Holmes didn't listen any more. She ran up the stairs and slammed a door indicating she was in her room. Dracula sighed.

"That's what happens when you aren't born a vampire, you have feelings," Dracula said the word 'feelings' as if it were a disease. Mycroft looked at Anthea, she glared at him. She thought he loved her but now she knew that she was just a slave. Not the kind that is mindless but a slave none the less.

"John is not a slave," Sherlock said. Dracula looked at him with cold eyes.

"Yes he is," Dracula said sternly.

"No he's not," Mycroft said to everyone's surprise. "Times have changed father. Humans are used for slaves and food but vampires such as Anthea, Mummy, and John. They are not slaves."

"Then what are they," Dracula said getting in Mycroft's face, they were the same height.

"They are companions, mates, lovers to the ones who turned them," John cut in. All of a sudden Dracula was across the room picking up John by his tie and held him up in the air. Sherlock punched his father in the stomach but the vampire did not falter. Dracula hit Sherlock across the face sending him across the room knocking over the tree.

"You are nothing," Dracula said in John's face. Anthea grabbed Dracula from behind wrapping her arms around his neck forgetting that suffocating a non-breathing person would not work. He grabbed her neck and held her high. She of course did not choke, being a vampire and all. Dracula didn't expect someone to bite the arm holding Anthea. It was his eldest son. "Mycroft, I'm doing you boys a favor, I'm getting rid of the one's holding you boys back." Mycroft didn't listen; instead he started to suck his father's blood trying to weaken him.

Dracula dropped Anthea on to the floor and swung his arm flinging Mycroft across the room. Dracula turned in to his vampire form still holding on to John. He grew three times his normal size, wings grew out of his back, his eyes became black, and his teeth stuck out sharp along with his claws which ripped in to John's jumper.

"I'm disappointed in you boys. Can't you see emotions poison the mind?" Dracula said. Ironically, both boys used to think that until they met their companion/lovers. All of a sudden, a look of surprise came over Dracula's face, he dropped John who was caught be Sherlock who finally regained consciousness moments ago. The large vampire poofed into ashes and as the ashes fell on top of everyone like snow there stood Mrs. Holes on the stairs with a stake in her hand.

"He should have stayed dead," She declared walking down the stair case with a smile on her face. "Who wants tea?" She said calmly with a smile as if this was normal.

"Sherlock," John said wrapped in his lovers arms.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock said looking down at the blond.

"Are you family Christmases always like this?"

"Usually worse," Sherlock said in all seriousness. John smiled.

**The End**


End file.
